


Not In Front of Them

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Another tag for the reunion inRebels





	Not In Front of Them

When she laid eyes on Rex, so many emotions crashed through her in the space of a heartbeat. Then he was right there in front of her, and she could throw her arms around him, hold on, and bear the torment of being watched by so many eyes. It wouldn't be right to do more than hug him, after all, with the people she was supposed to guide watching them.

Later, when he came to her cabin, the kiss they shared was tender, full of regrets for missing years, and potent.

Nor did he leave, not when she needed him.


End file.
